The interleukin-23 (IL-23) cytokine has been implicated as playing a crucial role in the pathogenesis of autoimmune inflammation and related diseases and disorders, such as multiple sclerosis, asthma, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, and inflammatory bowel diseases (IBDs), e.g., ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease. Studies in acute and chronic mouse models of IBD revealed a primary role of IL-23R and downstream effector cytokines in disease pathogenesis. IL-23R is expressed on various adaptive and innate immune cells including Th17 cells, γδ T cells, natural killer (NK) cells, dendritic cells, macrophages, and innate lymphoid cells, which are found abundantly in the intestine. At the intestine mucosal surface, the gene expression and protein levels of IL-23R are found to be elevated in IBD patients. It is believed that IL-23 mediates this effect by promoting the development of a pathogenic CD4+ T cell population that produces IL-6, IL-17, and tumor necrosis factor (TNF).
Production of IL-23 is enriched in the intestine, where it is believed to play a key role in regulating the balance between tolerance and immunity through T-cell-dependent and T-cell-independent pathways of intestinal inflammation through effects on T-helper 1 (Th1) and Th17-associated cytokines, as well as restraining regulatory T-cell responses in the gut, favoring inflammation. In addition, polymorphisms in the IL-23 receptor (IL-23R) have been associated with susceptibility to IBDs, further establishing the critical role of the IL-23 pathway in intestinal homeostasis.
Psoriasis, a chronic skin disease affecting about 2%-3% of the general population has been shown to be mediated by the body's T cell inflammatory response mechanisms. 11-23 has one of several interleukins implicated as a key player in the pathogenesis of psoriasis, purportedly by maintaining chronic autoimmune inflammation via the induction of interleukin-17, regulation of T memory cells, and activation of macrophages. Expression of IL-23 and IL-23R has been shown to be increased in tissues of patients with psoriasis, and antibodies that neutralize IL-23 showed IL-23-dependent inhibition of psoriasis development in animal models of psoriasis.
IL-23 is a heterodimer composed of a unique p19 subunit and the p40 subunit of IL-12, which is a cytokine involved in the development of interferon-γ (IFN-γ)-producing T helper 1 (TH1) cells. Although IL-23 and IL-12 both contain the p40 subunit, they have different phenotypic properties. For example, animals deficient in IL-12 are susceptible to inflammatory autoimmune diseases, whereas IL-23 deficient animals are resistant, presumably due to a reduced number of CD4+ T cells producing IL-6, IL-17, and TNF in the CNS of IL-23-deficient animals. IL-23 binds to IL-23R, which is a heterodimeric receptor composed of IL-12Rβ1 and IL-23R subunits. Binding of IL-23 to IL-23R activates the Jak-stat signaling molecules, Jak2, Tyk2, and Stat1, Stat 3, Stat 4, and Stat 5, although Stat4 activation is substantially weaker and different DNA-binding Stat complexes form in response to IL-23 as compared with IL-12. IL-23R associates constitutively with Jak2 and in a ligand-dependent manner with Stat3. In contrast to IL-12, which acts mainly on naive CD4(+) T cells, IL-23 preferentially acts on memory CD4(+) T cells.
Efforts have been made to identify therapeutic moieties that inhibit the IL-23 pathway, for use in treating IL-23-related diseases and disorders. A number of antibodies that bind to IL-23 or IL-23R have been identified, including ustekinumab, a humanized antibody that binds IL-23, which has been approved for the treatment of psoriasis. More recently, polypeptide inhibitors that bind to IL-23R and inhibit the binding of IL-23 to IL-23R have been identified (see, e.g., US Patent Application Publication No. US2013/0029907). Clinical trials in Crohn's Disease or psoriasis with ustekinumab and briakinumab (which target the common p40 subunit) and tildrakizumab, guselkumab, MEDI2070, and BI-655066 (which target the unique p19 subunit of IL-23) highlight the potential of IL-23 signaling blockade in treatment of human inflammatory diseases. While these findings are promising, challenges remain with respect to identifying stable and selective agents that preferentially target the IL-23 pathway in the intestine, which can be used for the treatment of intestinal inflammation, such as intestinal bowel diseases, including Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis and related disorders.
Clearly, there remains a need in the art for new therapeutics targeting the IL-23 pathway, which may be used to treat and prevent IL-23-associated diseases, including those associated with autoimmune inflammation in the intestinal tract. In addition, compounds and methods for specific targeting of IL-23R from the luminal side of the gut may provide therapeutic benefit to IBD patients suffering from local inflammation of the intestinal tissue. The present invention addresses these needs by providing novel peptide inhibitors that bind IL-23R to inhibit IL-23 binding and signaling and which are suitable for oral administration.